My invention relates to a simplified electric lighting fixture and in particular to a low voltage lighting fixture designed for outdoor use constructed mainly of polyvinyl chloride resin.
Until recently, for various reasons, most electric lighting fixture housings and fittings have been made of metal. One reason is that metals do not deteriorate or deform as the result of the high temperatures generated within a lighting fixture by the standard 110 volt lamps used in conventional lighting fixtures. However, for lighting fixtures designed for use out-of-doors, most metal housings and fittings are subject to rapid corrosion due to constant exposure to rain and sun and in coastal areas, to salt spray, even when the metal parts are temporarily protected by paint. Moreover, increases in the price of steel and aluminum and in fabricating costs have resulted in increases in the prices of conventional lighting fixtures with housings and fittings made of metal.
The present trend to reduce energy consumption has resulted in increased use of low voltage lamps, that is, electric lamps which operate at voltages considerably less than 110 volts. These low voltage lamps, particularly 12 volt lamps, generate far less heat in operation than 110 volt lamps.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,263 discloses a satisfactory outdoor lighting fixture for use with a low voltage lamp which has a housing and essentially all its components made of polyvinyl chloride resin.
I have now invented a simplified and improved outdoor lighting fixture using a low voltage lamp and a minimum of parts made principally of polyvinyl chloride resin. My unique lighting fixture comprises only seven major components: a generally cylindrically shaped housing having an interior annular ring preferably made entirely of high density polyvinyl chloride resin (hereinafter often referred to as PVC); a low voltage electric lamp having an outer diameter slightly less than the inside diameter of the cylindrical housing; a lens having an outer diameter slightly less than the inside diameter of the housing; first and second spacer rings each made of PVC and having an outside diameter slightly less than the interior diameter of the housing; a circular base plate made of PVC for closing the rear of the housing; and an electric line connected to said low voltage lamp and running through a hole in said circular base plate to energize the lamp.
As assembled, the circular lens is sealed to the upper end of the first spacer ring and with the lower end of the first spacer ring resting on the annular ring within the housing, the spacer is sealed into the housing. The low voltage lamp with its terminals connected to the electric line running through the hole in the circular base and the base are then inserted into the rear of the housing. The second spacer ring, which preferably is split for ease of assembly, rests against the outer edge of the lamp. The base is then inserted into the housing and with the upper edge of the base securing the second spacer ring against the lamp, the base is secured to the rear end of the housing.
Various modifications or additions can be made to the basic fixture just described. The front part of this housing may be straight or angled in relation to the rear of the housing. A mounting bracket or swiveled stand can be added to the rear of the housing.
I am aware of a number of prior suggestions in the art to use various plastic and elastomeric resins in the fabrication of lighting fixture components. These suggestions include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,902,057; 4,210,841; 4,360,862; 4,379,321; 4,380,793 and 4,414,613 and my own prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,523,263 and 4,564,890. However, my outdoor lighting fixture possesses the following advantages over conventional outdoor fixtures as well as over the devices shown in the foregoing patents:
1. Because its components are already available in quantity, the cost of its components is lower than the cost of conventional fixture components.
2. Because its components can be quickly assembled by unskilled labor, my lighting fixture costs less to manufacture than conventional fixtures.
3. Because it utilizes a low voltage lamp and its housing is constructed of high density polyvinyl chloride resin, the housing will not deteriorate or deform in operation and the fixture is literally impervious to the deleterious effects of sun, rain and salt spray even in tropical climates.